


The Universe gets even (and Momoshiki is their scapegoat

by KarmaAladdin



Series: The Universe Gets Even. [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Accidental Time-travel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, At the same time, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Because Fuck Danzou, But also not, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 are Trolls (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Everyone should bow down to Naruto, F/F, F/M, First story, Fluff, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), It was Sai's fault, Momoshiki is a child, Momoshiki somehow manages to be both Cocky and obliviously cute, Momoshiki's kinda scared, Most people live, Multi, Multiple Partners, Naruto is not at fault, Naruto is the reason the universe has nightmares, Naruto wants to raise this child, No Beta, OOC-ness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sai don't encourage this, Sai-senpai, Sakumo Lives, Sakura and Momoshiki Bro-it-up, Sakura is the only sane one, The Universe actually tries to put up a fight against the Laws of Naruto, There will be violence, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, Unhealthy Relationships, We Die Like Men, What Have I Done, With a Side of Ootsutsuki Momoshiki, Yandere, but its Naruto, except Danzo, human! Kurama, so you were expecting this, someone stop him, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAladdin/pseuds/KarmaAladdin
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto fight Momoshiki, the rest of team 7 gets involvedThe Universe pays them backTime stops to laugh





	1. How Momoshiki unwillingly became a Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't own Naruto  
> The Mother of this story is a Tag  
> The Father is Momoshiki  
> Thank you for reading this abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at our future (UNWILLING VERY UNWILLING) hero's

Kurama wakes up and knows the brats did something. Momoshiki wakes up crushed under the weight of warm bodies, she doesn’t understand the situation and is very uncomfortable.

Sakura wakes up, the first thing she sees are pale yellow pupil less eyes she screams and tries to punch it ( ~~She just knows Naruto has something to do with this he always does the dick)~~

Naruto does not wake up, No one is surprised (Later when Leveled with the Blank stares of his teammates and a slightly confused Momoshiki he admits this is partially his fault)

Sasuke wakes up to a scream and sees Sunshine blonde hair that's honestly all he has to know. ( ~~Why is this his life)~~

Sai who was awake before Momoshiki was content with sitting on Sasuke waiting for the eventual Chaos that was his team realizing the situation, absently noting that Sasuke's hair looks more like a duck as a...... (well he didn't really get to finish that thought).

 


	2. The Eventual Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't own Naruto  
> Thank you for reading

Let it be known that Kurama wanted nothing to do with this shit, he was just dragged along by Naruto ~~(Always by Naruto)~~ so when he woke up in a place that didn’t look the slightest bit like a sewer he knew Naruto had done something with the other Idiots.

Sakura gathered Chakra and Punched she'd get her answer from Naruto later.

 

Sasuke was so done with the bullshit that made up team 7 it wasn’t even funny, 'oh god why was he even here', he briefly wondered if this was what Orochimaru had meant by the Interesting Situation’s Of Team 7. ~~(That Traitor, no wonder he had his own Hidden Village).~~

Sai was gone the moment familiar Chakra was in the air. ~~(Enough Said)~~

Naruto who wasn't as lucky didn’t wake up till he heard Kurama’s laughter while being 5 five feet in the air, but he wasn't sure if it was from their shared mindscape ~~(It didn't sound like it)~~

 

Momoshiki dodged, the pink-haired Medic had gotten them once it wasn't happening again. ~~(Even if she was smaller now that hair made it hard to forget).~~

There was a pause in the air before Sai speaks up "Are we just going to ignore the fact that we've all been turned into children or is this a social cue I haven't learned".

Momoshiki furrows their brow, Sasuke Blinks.

Sakura and Naruto screech.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd its a cliffhanger. I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I promise to try and make them longer


End file.
